


10 Times People Jumped out of the SHIELD Airplane

by skepticallysighing



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Airplanes, Broken Bones, F/M, Pool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 07:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skepticallysighing/pseuds/skepticallysighing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People fall out of the SHIELD airplane all the time. Our special reporter (me) has questioned Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmon about the times that people jump out of it, many including minor injuries, the plane being parked, and the ever lovable Fitzsimmons bickers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	10 Times People Jumped out of the SHIELD Airplane

**Author's Note:**

> This whole thing is a back and forth conversation, just so you don't get confused.

1  
–Of course, no one can forget the time I almost died jumping out of that airplane.  
–Yeah, but it turned out we had the vaccine-  
–Antiserum.  
–Yeah, so there was really no point in it.  
–You are so sympathetic with my predicament.

2  
–Do you remember the first time Ward went Skye-diving?  
–I didn’t know him them.  
–No, I mean when he went diving for Skye.  
–I remember that! Yeah, he was trying to show her how to skydive and she fell without her chute.  
–And Ward went after her.  
–Yeah. It turned out Coulson hadn’t given them permission.  
–It happens a lot now.  
–Yep, Ward seems to Skye-dive every week.

3  
–Ooh! There was that time the 807 fell out of the cargo hold during some turbulence!  
–Jem, I really don’t want to talk about this one-  
–And you jumped of the plane to try and grab it!  
–Jemma!  
–And it turned out that it wasn’t the 807, just an alien thing I dissected.  
–Shut up!  
–Thank goodness the plane was parked. You only had an eight foot fall!  
–I broke my leg!  
–You weren’t very sympathetic when we were talking about how I fell out of the plane.

4  
–There was that time that when we had the pool party.  
–That was awesome.  
–And Coulson got a plank and put it over a swimming pool.  
–And we walked off the bus on the plank and jumped into the pool.  
–I hated that.  
–What?! Why would you-  
–I’m terrified of high dives!  
–Jemma...you’re the person who dissects tarantulas and nearly gets killed every week, and you’re scared of the high dive?  
–Shut up, Fitz!

5  
–Do you remember the time Coulson tried to flirt with May?  
–Oh goodness, yes.  
–She threw him off the plane.  
–Good thing we were still parked.  
–He broked his leg pretty bad.  
–I broke my leg bad!  
–Yes, but you’re not my boss.  
–Oh, so you must show sympathy for your boss at all times, huh?  
–It was in the job description.  
–I don’t remember that.  
–That’s because you didn’t read the beginning of the book.  
–Oh, yeah, because the beginning has the details.  
–It did!  
Reporter: Guys, can we move on?  
–Right.  
–Sorry.

6  
–And of course the time we were fighting really bad.  
–And that only happens on blue moons.  
–And even then rarely.  
–And you pushed me off the plane.  
–And then you dragged me down with you.  
–I broke my other leg.  
–I got a scrape.  
–I broke my bloody leg!  
–Oh, stop bragging about your war injuries!  
–They’re not war injuries!  
–It was great that we were parked.  
–We spend way too much time parked.  
–We should talk to Coulson about that.

7  
–And there was the other time Ward went skydiving.  
–But Skye hasn’t fallen out of the plane since-  
–I mean the time he just jumped out of the plane with the chute.  
–Why?  
–For fun.  
–What?! But Coulson never told me that!  
–I don’t think he knows.  
–Oh.

8  
–And we can’t forget the time Ward went Jemma-diving.  
–Wait, what?  
–You know. When you guys started dating-  
–We have never dated.  
–And then you went for a romantic chute ride.  
–We did not, Fitz!  
–Or so you say!  
–Where did you hear that?  
–Skye told me.  
–Skye reads fanfiction too much.  
–What’s fanfiction?  
–It’s- oh never mind!

9  
–And the time Ward when Jemma-diving again.  
–Which never happen! Anyway, the last one was Jemma-diving! It shouldn’t be there anyway, it never happened.  
–Of course it didn’t happen.  
–I’m serious!  
–Of course you are.  
–Anyway, Jemma-diving sounds stupid!  
–No it doesn’t!  
–I mean, Skye-diving sounds fine because Skye sounds like sky, but Jemma diving?! What the heck, Fitz!  
–Well, sor-rey!

9.5  
–Why are we doing a half of one?  
–Because you made some stupid story up about me.  
–Fair enough.  
–Remember the time you went Skye-diving?  
–I don’t, that’s Ward’s thing.  
–About the time you started dating.  
–Jemma, shut up!  
–And then you went for a romantic chute ride?  
–That’s stupid, Simmons.  
–I distinctly remember that it was last tuesday at 9:34.  
–Who told you what I was doing at 9:34 last tuesday!?  
–Lucky guess. Wait...what?  
–Nothing!  
–You were going Skye-diving last tuesday!?  
–Next question, please!

 

10  
–I think that’s it, no one’s jumped of the plane since.  
–Except you, my dear Leo!  
–What?  
Thump  
–Ow!  
–Whoops, sor-rey!  
–That hurt!  
–At least we’re parked!  
–You pushed me of the bus!  
–It was only eight feet! It’s not like you’ve broken your-  
–Ow! My leg!  
–And that concludes our interview! Goodbye!


End file.
